


[PODFIC] The Six O'Clock Bird and Other Stories by acid_dyes

by new fanfiction radio (Spinifex), Spinifex



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: <3, Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-typical swearing, Crumbs For The Hungry, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual M for Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slow Burn, alternating pov, domestic AU, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/new%20fanfiction%20radio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: A podfic recording of 'The Six O'Clock Bird and Other Stories' by acid_dyes.After escaping Jules-Pierre Mao's assassination attempt and taking control of the racing shuttle Razorback, UN Deputy Undersecretary Chrisjen Avasarala finds safe harbour back on Earth -- for a time. While her alleged treason is investigated and Sadavir Errinwright is tried, Avasarala is placed on house arrest for observation.Her one condition is met, if not understood. Bobbie Draper, mistrusted by both Mars and Earth, is hired on as Avasarala's personal guard.They're left alone, for the most part.Things get... interesting.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Sun House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acid_dyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acid_dyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Six O'Clock Bird and Other Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545414) by [acid_dyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acid_dyes/pseuds/acid_dyes). 



> I love this story. It is beautiful. I highly recommend it!
> 
> All files will be combined when acid_dye's tale is complete.  
> Meanwhile...crumbs for the hungry.

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lOSbdLzRboWueiHUgwZ0XHWPX_I8jMu-/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 1: Sun House](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lOSbdLzRboWueiHUgwZ0XHWPX_I8jMu-/view?usp=sharing)

(follow the link to Google Drive)

Music: 'Blackbird' a cover by The Munroes.


	2. Germinal, You Know, Like the Revolution

[ Chapter 2: Germinal, You Know, Like the Revolution](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tRuJacehWRtRjv5Prjc_lF4xLqgRfG5c/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Devil's Details

[Chapter 3: Devil's Details](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FzRhsKhNuH5e4EUPx6Z5pwphxGfkvHA7/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Rosa the Beautiful did not die of fever

[Chapter 4: Rosa the Beautiful did not die of fever](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wY0XfehifWBbOszCHx0AjjLcvViGTjXu/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Mount Olympus

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N7JmzV1vpxde1uksBv2kHWa_jI4p81R8/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 5: Mount Olympus](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N7JmzV1vpxde1uksBv2kHWa_jI4p81R8/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Cut her throat in the wheat fields

[Chapter 6: Cut her throat in the wheat fields](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kD-3yB09wloDw7v5Db1S5C1FSsWG6r6O/view?usp=sharing)


	7. The Chain

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zsQRRJnby6PCANjK4jHbjiEQEQopZsCH/view?usp=drivesdk)   
[Chapter 7: The Chain](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zsQRRJnby6PCANjK4jHbjiEQEQopZsCH/view?usp=drivesdk)


	8. Partita for Eight Voices Out of Touch

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EqGIn_-_3cfGoJoGG9OA2yS4pirfyrGY/view?usp=sharing)

[Chapter 8: Partita for Eight Voices Out of Touch](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EqGIn_-_3cfGoJoGG9OA2yS4pirfyrGY/view?usp=sharing) \- Featuring acid_dyes!


	9. Aloe Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this chapter’s episode...
> 
> Bobbie takes an eleven second run  
> Chrisjen compares Bobbie to a succulent  
> Legs are spread, eyes are opened

##    
[Chapter 9 of the Six O’clock Bird](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1VWRDnf4xqQEvR6RRiI0ANaxRdH9xsrsL%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ODY1ZTQzZTFhOTYyZTE4OTRiZTJlZDk2OGQ1NzNhYmU5NTU0MTMzNSwzZmIyN2JhMzVmMTc3M2FjMGE5ZmE1NTNhYTQwMjE4Nzc1ZjFhNTky&ts=1608783958) is here Right Now! 

On this chapter’s episode...

  * Bobbie takes an eleven second run
  * Chrisjen compares Bobbie to a succulent
  * Legs are spread, eyes are opened



All this fantastic stuff AND MORE!

Listen to it here:

[ **Chapter 9: Aloe Vera (Google Drive) (AO3)** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1VWRDnf4xqQEvR6RRiI0ANaxRdH9xsrsL%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ODY1ZTQzZTFhOTYyZTE4OTRiZTJlZDk2OGQ1NzNhYmU5NTU0MTMzNSwzZmIyN2JhMzVmMTc3M2FjMGE5ZmE1NTNhYTQwMjE4Nzc1ZjFhNTky&ts=1608783958)

_f_ _rom_ [ _The Six O’clock Bird and Other Stories, by acid_dyes_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=OTc1ZDY3ZGM5NTcwYTk3ZmM1ZTk2MjQ3OTJjYTdhNzYyY2RkNmNjNSw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1608783958)


	10. I've Been the Ruin of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today’s episode of The Six O’Clock Bird...
> 
> Drinks are drunked.  
> Hugs are higged.  
> The most powerful woman in the Solar System does not rip the arms off one (1) Giant Martian Marine.

##  **Oh my, is it time for**[ **Chapter 10**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1AiX73nbn9gHMmQ-aypW0IyMnUbB4fKlk%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MGQ1ZTc0ZTI1YzkzNzcyYjFmOGI2YTNmMWQ5YTk4YTBhZGUxMzE5MyxkOWE1NzgwOTg1MjEzNzBkY2UyNDQ2OTk2NTIyZDcwZGRlYmQ2ZGE1&ts=1608783958) **?**

**In today’s episode of The Six O’Clock Bird**...

  * Drinks are drunked.
  * Hugs are higged.
  * The most powerful woman in the Solar System does not rip the arms off one (1) Giant Martian Marine.



Find out more over here!

[**Chapter 10: I’ve Been the Ruin of Many (Google Drive)**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1AiX73nbn9gHMmQ-aypW0IyMnUbB4fKlk%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MGQ1ZTc0ZTI1YzkzNzcyYjFmOGI2YTNmMWQ5YTk4YTBhZGUxMzE5MyxkOWE1NzgwOTg1MjEzNzBkY2UyNDQ2OTk2NTIyZDcwZGRlYmQ2ZGE1&ts=1608783958) (AO3) from [The Six O’clock Bird and Other Stories by acid_dyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=OTc1ZDY3ZGM5NTcwYTk3ZmM1ZTk2MjQ3OTJjYTdhNzYyY2RkNmNjNSw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1608783958)


	11. Choke-Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting Chapter 11: Choke Weed  
> in which:
> 
> Chrisjen keeps Bobbie awake  
> Bobbie keeps Chrisjen’s hair up, and  
> Ain’t nobody feelin’ lonely over here. Stop looking at me like that...  
> Everything’s fine.

##  **Spring is sprung, the grass is riz! I wonder where them birdies is?**...Don’t ask me mate. But I can tell you where to find the next instalment of The Six O’clock Bird!

**Presenting**[ **Chapter 11: Choke Weed**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1wIKKNgfmtVPIHcY4xow9gx0BnjvTlB29%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=NmUwYzQyNTZkNmJkMGJkOWQ3NTU4OTVkNmI2MWMyYzdhNGE0Yzk3Ziw5NGI3ZGZlMDdiMWQ5Y2ZmYjQ2Yzk0MzUyZjQ4NGFhYzMwOWFiN2Rk&ts=1608783958) in which:

  * Chrisjen keeps Bobbie awake
  * Bobbie keeps Chrisjen’s hair up, and
  * Ain’t nobody feelin’ lonely over here. Stop looking at me like that...



_Everything’s fine._

[Google Drive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1wIKKNgfmtVPIHcY4xow9gx0BnjvTlB29%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=NmUwYzQyNTZkNmJkMGJkOWQ3NTU4OTVkNmI2MWMyYzdhNGE0Yzk3Ziw5NGI3ZGZlMDdiMWQ5Y2ZmYjQ2Yzk0MzUyZjQ4NGFhYzMwOWFiN2Rk&ts=1608783958) // [AO3 Page](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F27843643&t=MjFkNmNkNmMyYWEyMzVhMzMyOGUyOTdkMTA0OTNjMTNiZGJhNDRjYSxkN2I5YThhZDhmOWY3OGYxMDhhODQxNTk3ZjIyZjM0MzNkYjBjYzU0&ts=1608783958)

from [The Six O’clock Bird and Other Stories, by acid_dyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=OTc1ZDY3ZGM5NTcwYTk3ZmM1ZTk2MjQ3OTJjYTdhNzYyY2RkNmNjNSw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1608783958)


	12. Oh, Little Gods. Oh, Their Big Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode...
> 
> Chrisjen takes a moment to hear more about Jesus  
> Bobbie uses the most powerful woman in the Solar System to pump her bicep (just the one)  
> Anna Volovodov has far too many syllables and v/o sounds for comfort. Cease and desist, I beg you.

## Why grandmother, what big teeth you have. Are you ready to hear [Chapter 12](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1iFrLxmLAhQt6Gmg7KnRbf5c5E7vOTa_D%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=YTg5NGQ5NGU2YTQwMjk4MTM4NDllNThhMTI0M2Q0MjY0N2RhZjk4ZSwyODFmNzY4Y2IyMWM2MGU1ZDBhNTU1Y2VhMWU3OGUxMzNkZTM5MzY3&ts=1608783958)?

In this episode...

  * Chrisjen takes a moment to hear more about Jesus
  * Bobbie uses the most powerful woman in the Solar System to pump her bicep (just the one)
  * Anna Volovodov has far too many syllables and v/o sounds for comfort. Cease and desist, I beg you.



Hear it all right now in the links below!

**[Chapter 12: Oh, Little Gods. Oh, Their Big Teeth](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1iFrLxmLAhQt6Gmg7KnRbf5c5E7vOTa_D%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=YTg5NGQ5NGU2YTQwMjk4MTM4NDllNThhMTI0M2Q0MjY0N2RhZjk4ZSwyODFmNzY4Y2IyMWM2MGU1ZDBhNTU1Y2VhMWU3OGUxMzNkZTM5MzY3&ts=1608783958)** [**(G Drive)**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1iFrLxmLAhQt6Gmg7KnRbf5c5E7vOTa_D%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=YTg5NGQ5NGU2YTQwMjk4MTM4NDllNThhMTI0M2Q0MjY0N2RhZjk4ZSwyODFmNzY4Y2IyMWM2MGU1ZDBhNTU1Y2VhMWU3OGUxMzNkZTM5MzY3&ts=1608783958) **//**[ **(AO3)**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F27843643&t=MjFkNmNkNmMyYWEyMzVhMzMyOGUyOTdkMTA0OTNjMTNiZGJhNDRjYSxkN2I5YThhZDhmOWY3OGYxMDhhODQxNTk3ZjIyZjM0MzNkYjBjYzU0&ts=1608783958)

from: [The Six O’clock Bird and Other Stories, by acid_dyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=OTc1ZDY3ZGM5NTcwYTk3ZmM1ZTk2MjQ3OTJjYTdhNzYyY2RkNmNjNSw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1608783958)


	13. Dos Palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode:
> 
> Bobbie is a sneaky sneaky marine. Probably.  
> The United Nations is watching them around the clock. Always.  
> Chrisjen is perfectly okay. Honestly.

In this episode:

  * Bobbie is a sneaky sneaky marine. Probably.
  * The United Nations is watching them around the clock. Always.
  * Chrisjen is perfectly okay. Honestly.



**> >> ** [ **Stalk it on Tumblr** ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-six-o'clock-bird-and-other-stories?sort=recent)

**> >> ** [ **Or via Google Drive** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1xyU8gBN5BQr0fKGz8WY6YAhPaW5JOHPi%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=YjNlODRhZmI1N2IyOGZjMzBiNWQ2ODU0OWI5YWQ3M2NmNDc1NGI1ZixjMzhkNzNlOGFjMTBiY2M2N2E5YmZiNTM1NmU0MGEyNGY2ZGU0ZDcx&ts=1609579081)

**> >> ** [ **Access the original text here at AO3.** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=ZWFiNjZjOWI5ZTNhN2UxNzE2NzU3NGFmMjJjNjE1ZjJmNjExOWQ2OSw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1609579081)


	14. What blood disgusts you most? What Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode...
> 
> Bobbie makes tea  
> Chrisjen practices speaking in tongues  
> Chrisjen declares herself the prettiest flower. Bobbie lets her win the contest.

In this episode...

  * Bobbie makes tea
  * Chrisjen practices speaking in tongues
  * Chrisjen declares herself the prettiest flower. Bobbie lets her win the contest.



Access it here:

  * [Google Drive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1E2f1mANsr_LW7gmWeYnzEDabv4yCPvSW%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MDM2NmZmNDE5NTVlOWIxM2NkZTI2YzkxNmI1ZjA2N2RiZmZkN2RiZiwwOTJhYzA3NzJlYWUyMzZkMmExZDFjNGE0MzJjYzM1MjVlZDg3MDQ2&ts=1609579299)
  * [Tumblr tag](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the+six+o'clock+bird+and+other+stories?sort=recent)
  * [Original text by acid_dyes here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=ZGQ4ZjVmNGFmZTYxYWFjMWUxNmI4N2NkMDg4YTQ2MTc3MjdmMzMyNCw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1609579299)



_Previously, on The Six O’clock Bird (approx. runtimes @ 60 minutes)_

  1. [Part 1, Ch. 1-4](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F14A0AkgEhG7w80e-F4BTmWGYBucWxewTU%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ODBlMGQ4YjNlZTE2MDQ5MTc2N2E5NDkyYWVhMTcyZmNlNTg0MjQ5NiwwNDEyYTE2YjQ2YjcxZGVkOTMzN2U3YTNmMDhjYTNkOGZiYjUzNjVk&ts=1609579299)
  2. [Part 2, Ch. 5-8](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F19HP29Dm2QeK8aQsGA54idncobom85kKn%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MTc0OTY0NjU3YmJmNmQwYjhkYmVhNGJhNTJlNTkzMmRmYzc2MTY4ZCwxNzhiMDNkNmY4NDNlMDlmOGQwYTRkMmNjZjViNDI5Mzg2NmUwOWY2&ts=1609579299)
  3. [Part 3, Ch. 9-12](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1d8XeH60YYxKcMys80ROAXL1uSmq5Pj1d%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OGJjZDI0YTkyMTM5OTk1Mjc3NzkxMjcyMjJiZDQzOWY1ZjZkNjRjMyw4MmVkMTZiMzE1ZTZiNzI4ZTg1N2QwMmI2ZWYyNGJiMzgzYjBmYjZm&ts=1609579299)
  4. [Chapter 13](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1xyU8gBN5BQr0fKGz8WY6YAhPaW5JOHPi%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTU4NGY4MWViMTllYWEyOTZlZGM2MTQ5ODRlOTk5Yzc1MTIxYTgzZSxjMzhkNzNlOGFjMTBiY2M2N2E5YmZiNTM1NmU0MGEyNGY2ZGU0ZDcx&ts=1609579299)




	15. Surface Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode...
> 
> A Hot Bath  
> An Orgasm  
> Ten Hours of Uninterrupted Sleep  
> not necessarily in that order.  
> or at all.

In this episode...

  * A Hot Bath
  * An Orgasm
  * Ten Hours of Uninterrupted Sleep
  * not necessarily in that order.
  * or at all.



Here’s where it’s hiding:

  * [Google Drive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1UpzswFlP8P4k2Mhwp-vIA45avQMpDmi4%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MTJiODdmOTM3ZWYxZDZhMzgwODI3NTQ5NWNkMWY5Zjk0YzQwMDFmNyw3ZTBhNDExNTdlNDE3Yzk0NzllNjczMzczMWY3NmQzZmNiZTdlYjY5&ts=1609579299)
  * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the+six+o'clock+bird+and+other+stories?sort=recent)
  * [Original story text by acid_dyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=ZGQ4ZjVmNGFmZTYxYWFjMWUxNmI4N2NkMDg4YTQ2MTc3MjdmMzMyNCw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1609579299)



Meanwhile, _previously..._

  1. [PART 1: 1-4](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F14A0AkgEhG7w80e-F4BTmWGYBucWxewTU%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ODBlMGQ4YjNlZTE2MDQ5MTc2N2E5NDkyYWVhMTcyZmNlNTg0MjQ5NiwwNDEyYTE2YjQ2YjcxZGVkOTMzN2U3YTNmMDhjYTNkOGZiYjUzNjVk&ts=1609579299)
  2. [PART 2: 5-8](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F19HP29Dm2QeK8aQsGA54idncobom85kKn%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MTc0OTY0NjU3YmJmNmQwYjhkYmVhNGJhNTJlNTkzMmRmYzc2MTY4ZCwxNzhiMDNkNmY4NDNlMDlmOGQwYTRkMmNjZjViNDI5Mzg2NmUwOWY2&ts=1609579299)
  3. [PART 3: 9-12](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1d8XeH60YYxKcMys80ROAXL1uSmq5Pj1d%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OGJjZDI0YTkyMTM5OTk1Mjc3NzkxMjcyMjJiZDQzOWY1ZjZkNjRjMyw4MmVkMTZiMzE1ZTZiNzI4ZTg1N2QwMmI2ZWYyNGJiMzgzYjBmYjZm&ts=1609579299)
  4. [CH. 13](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1xyU8gBN5BQr0fKGz8WY6YAhPaW5JOHPi%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OTU4NGY4MWViMTllYWEyOTZlZGM2MTQ5ODRlOTk5Yzc1MTIxYTgzZSxjMzhkNzNlOGFjMTBiY2M2N2E5YmZiNTM1NmU0MGEyNGY2ZGU0ZDcx&ts=1609579299)
  5. [CH. 14](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1E2f1mANsr_LW7gmWeYnzEDabv4yCPvSW%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MDM2NmZmNDE5NTVlOWIxM2NkZTI2YzkxNmI1ZjA2N2RiZmZkN2RiZiwwOTJhYzA3NzJlYWUyMzZkMmExZDFjNGE0MzJjYzM1MjVlZDg3MDQ2&ts=1609579299)



APPROX. RUNTIME: 4 HOURS.


	16. Thus Spake the Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain comes.  
> Bobbie does too.  
> Next up, the neurologist.

## 

##  [ **Thus Spake the Mockingbird** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1td8nKrcVovBcqkzvGIqafOY5lenzJs1A%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=YTk4NTgwNzY5MmFkMjM2MmIzZWM2NjFkNzg2MmY4ZThjMWQzMmU2MixkODJhZTE0Njg3ZWEwNGRhMmM0MDBlMDc0MmRhYWZmZTI5NzA1YTE4&ts=1611991886)

from [The Six O’clock Bird and Other Stories](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=ZmRmZmU2MzVhZWRkNmJiZGU0ZjgwZDE0NjhhZWU5NzQwZWUwMjY3Yiw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1611991886) by acid_dyes

In this episode...

  * The rain comes.
  * Bobbie does too.
  * Next up, the neurologist.



Here’s where it’s hiding:

  * [Google Drive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1td8nKrcVovBcqkzvGIqafOY5lenzJs1A%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=YTk4NTgwNzY5MmFkMjM2MmIzZWM2NjFkNzg2MmY4ZThjMWQzMmU2MixkODJhZTE0Njg3ZWEwNGRhMmM0MDBlMDc0MmRhYWZmZTI5NzA1YTE4&ts=1611991886)
  * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/search/the+six+o'clock+bird+and+other+stories)
  * [Original story text by acid_dyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23545414&t=ZGQ4ZjVmNGFmZTYxYWFjMWUxNmI4N2NkMDg4YTQ2MTc3MjdmMzMyNCw2OTg2MGU5NDQwYmJkMzMyZDU5Y2ZkMjk2MmFkMmEyMjRmOGU2NTBm&ts=1609579299)



Meanwhile, previously...

  1. [PART 1: 1-4](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F14A0AkgEhG7w80e-F4BTmWGYBucWxewTU%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ODBlMGQ4YjNlZTE2MDQ5MTc2N2E5NDkyYWVhMTcyZmNlNTg0MjQ5NiwwNDEyYTE2YjQ2YjcxZGVkOTMzN2U3YTNmMDhjYTNkOGZiYjUzNjVk&ts=1609579299)
  2. [PART 2: 5-8](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F19HP29Dm2QeK8aQsGA54idncobom85kKn%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=MTc0OTY0NjU3YmJmNmQwYjhkYmVhNGJhNTJlNTkzMmRmYzc2MTY4ZCwxNzhiMDNkNmY4NDNlMDlmOGQwYTRkMmNjZjViNDI5Mzg2NmUwOWY2&ts=1609579299)
  3. [PART 3: 9-12](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1d8XeH60YYxKcMys80ROAXL1uSmq5Pj1d%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OGJjZDI0YTkyMTM5OTk1Mjc3NzkxMjcyMjJiZDQzOWY1ZjZkNjRjMyw4MmVkMTZiMzE1ZTZiNzI4ZTg1N2QwMmI2ZWYyNGJiMzgzYjBmYjZm&ts=1609579299)
  4. [PART 4: 13-16](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1L06N1-4HviXRXTiISFW2_TZK_v5wlDgr%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=NzA4YzU3YjI4ZjQxNDgwNTQ0OGUwOGVlNjE5YjM5MTMwYjUyZGZlNixkN2JjMGVkODM4MGFmOGRiOTFjNzY4YzE1MTRmNjdmNjNkZjkwNjkz&ts=1611991886)



APPROX. RUNTIME: 4 HOURS.


	17. Time Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which...
> 
> Tea is shared with passive aggression  
> Couches are sat upon  
> Scans are made of the horizon

##  ****

##  **Is there enough time? IDK y’all. But it’s time now for....**

##  [ **The Six O’clock Bird and Other Stories, Chapter 17: Time Enough** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/108VfByXYTX5_MVU4ArF91FrOaFSemQYt/view?usp=sharing)

_In which..._

  * Tea is shared with passive aggression
  * Couches are sat upon
  * Scans are made of the horizon



_Previously (runtimes approx. 60 min)_

  1. [Part 1 (ch 1-4)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14A0AkgEhG7w80e-F4BTmWGYBucWxewTU/view?usp=sharing)
  2. [Part 2 (ch 5-8)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19HP29Dm2QeK8aQsGA54idncobom85kKn/view?usp=sharing)
  3. [Part 3 (ch 9-12)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d8XeH60YYxKcMys80ROAXL1uSmq5Pj1d/view?usp=sharing)
  4. [Part 4 (ch 13-16)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L06N1-4HviXRXTiISFW2_TZK_v5wlDgr/view?usp=sharing)



_Other resources_

  * [**Original text by acid_dyes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545414)
  * [Link to tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/search/the+six+o'clock+bird+and+other+stories)
  * [Link to podfic on AO3](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843643)




	18. An interlude. A sudden lack of grace.

## 

##  [ **Chapter 18: An Interlude. A sudden lack of grace.** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p01w6asfZ2JtUnIP5-rdnm3fcUUtWgtu/view?usp=sharing)

In which...

  * we all take a moment so that our heroes can have a moment. As a treat.



Previously...

  1. [Part 1 (chapters 1-4)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14A0AkgEhG7w80e-F4BTmWGYBucWxewTU/view?usp=sharing)
  2. [Part 2 (chapters 5-8)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19HP29Dm2QeK8aQsGA54idncobom85kKn/view?usp=sharing)
  3. [Part 3 (chapters 9-12)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d8XeH60YYxKcMys80ROAXL1uSmq5Pj1d/view?usp=sharing)
  4. [Part 4 (chapters 13-16)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L06N1-4HviXRXTiISFW2_TZK_v5wlDgr/view?usp=sharing)
  5. [Chapter 17](https://drive.google.com/file/d/108VfByXYTX5_MVU4ArF91FrOaFSemQYt/view?usp=sharing)
  6. [Chapter 18](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p01w6asfZ2JtUnIP5-rdnm3fcUUtWgtu/view?usp=sharing)



Also related...

[Original text on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545414) | [Podfic page on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843643) | [Podfic on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/search/the+six+o'clock+bird+and+other+stories)


End file.
